joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lana.EXE
|-|Base= |-|Super Sayian Devil= Summary Lana.EXE is a bad recolor OC, and is a fodder character in Fodderverse created by a kid named Maurel Avery AKA SmashingRewind. She's actually a rip-off of Sonic.EXE because Maurel has idea to getting Lana from The Loud House to make her a EXE character which is ruined The Loud House Fandom. She's now a creepy version of Lana Loud. In match polls, she's pathetic when they're really hate her in a poll, they vote anyone to win against Lana.EXE. Powers and Stats Tier: �� | 10-C Name: Lana.EXE Age: Created in October 16, 2017 (Mentally), Kid Years (Physically) Gender: No one cares Origin: Fodderverse Classification: The Rip-Off of Sonic.EXE Powers and Abilities: Fodder Physical Characteristics, Fodder Physiology, Teleportation (This Ability is only teleport her 1/infinith of a millimeter so it's obviously useless.), Flight (Only lifts her one infinith of a millimeter so it's also useless.), Cringe Manipulation (This Ability to do anything when this recolor character make you cringe to get drink bleach because Lana.EXE is just bad for reasons.), Cancer Manipulation (Only if she can spreading cancer to you that can make you sick for look at this recolor character.), Reality Warping (Able to warp one infinith scale.), Fear Manipulation (Able to scare anyone BUT she's somewhat failed that she can't do fear to anyone, anyone who can make her fear that she can go away in a battle.), Energy Projection (This Ability to manipulate KI that can shooting anyone but she's failed to manipulate KI that she should be killed.) | Below Average Physical Characteristics, Demon Physiology, Teleportation, Flight, Reailty Warping, Fear Manipulation, Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation (Able to grab a ghost to eat.) Attack Potency: Shit Level (Stated to make her worse which was ruined The Loud House Fandom that was implied to be a fodder being.) | Below Average Human Level (Can capable to fought with Super SRB.) Speed: Sub-Human (Is a weak fodder.) | Peak Human (Comparable to Super SRB.) Lifting Strength: Weak | Sub-Human Striking Strength: Shit Class | Below Average Human Durability: Shit Level (Could getting harm from people who can spreading hate on her.) | Below Average Human Level (Tanked Hits from Super SRB.) Stamina: Tiring out all the time | Below Average (Is just a kid who tried to fight with other characters all times.) Range: Spread her cancer on a worldwide scale | Standard melee range, Few meters with Energy Projection Standard Equipment: Her Demon Doll. Intelligence: Dumbass (Is just canonically stupid at sometimes.) Weaknesses: Possibly anything + more as stated that she's a recolor OC. | Could be hurt and having weak limits. Key: Base | Super Sayian Devil Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dying': Is just dying when she lose in a battle. *'Failure': Is just good at failed in a battle. *'WTF?': This ability to make you WTF about Lana.EXE who's a unoriginal character as just a rip-off of Sonic.EXE. Others Notable Victories: N O P E Notable Losses: All of Fiction Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:�� Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Ripoffs Category:Recolors Category:Weaklings Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Fodderverse Category:WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS!? Category:Fodders Category:Losers Category:Too Weak to be a Loser Category:Too weak to be Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Cringe Users Category:Cancer Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fear Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Unoriginal Character